You Camp Handle It
You Camp Handle It is a HTF fanon episode. Starring Roles *Eli Featuring Roles *Fyre *Cuddles *Toothy *Hippy Plot A RV pulls into a clearing in a forest and Cuddles, Eli, Toothy, Hippy and Fyre climb out. Eli opens the storage compartment and pulls out several floding chairs which he sets around a fire pit. Toothy and Cudlles go and look for fire wood while Fyre and Hippy get out food. Cuddles finds a pile of twigs and begins to pick them up. While he does this a spider crawls into the pile and is picked up by Cuddles who heads back to the camp. Toothy meanwhile finds a few large branches and he sties to break them into easy to carrie pieces. Toothy picks up one and tries to snap it with his knee but he instead breaks his leg. Toothy gives up and limps back to the camp. At the camp Cuddles is Eli is placing the twigs Cuddles found into the fire pit. one of the twigs Eli picks up has the spider on it, but Eli spots it and flicks it away. The spider goes flying and lands on Toothy who has just made it back. The spider bites Toothy on the eye and Toothy screams and his eye burst making him fall back into a ditch. Soon Eli is pouring lighter fluid on the twigs while Cuddles and Hippy watch. Then Eli lights a match and puts it on the sticks starting a fire which scares Fyre. Later Eli, Hippy and Cuddles roast marshmellows while Fyre stands back away from the fire. Cuddles marshmellow lights on fire and he shakes his stick trying to put it out. The marshmellow flys off the stick and lands on Fyre setting him aflame. Hippy, Cuddles and Eli freak out and Eli rushes to get the fire extinguisher from the RV's storage compartment. Fyre mean while drops to the ground and rolls around trying to put himself out. Cuddles also tries to help and he grabs a sleeping bag. Cuddles tosses the sleeping bag on Frye hoping to smother the flames but he only makes them worse and sets himself on fire. Eli runs back with the extinguisher but he sees Cuddles also on fire. Eli cant decide who to spray so Hippy takes action and grabs the extinguisher from Eli. Hippy points the nozzle at Fyre and pulls the trigger. The extinguisher shoots out foam so hard that it blasts out of Hippys hands, tearing some of the skin off. The extinguisher flys around and hits Cuddles, blasting a hole in his head. The extinguisher then lands in the fire and explodes launching metal and flaming wood. Several bits of metal slice through Hippy and cut off one of his ears, both his arms and and his left leg. Then a flaming peice of wood impales Hippy in the back of the head. Eli watches in horror as his friends die. Suddenly a flaming bit of wood hits a propane tank on the back of the RV right next to Eli. Eli screams just as the tank explodes killing him. The episode ends with one of Eli's eyeballs getting impaled on stick like a marshmellow. Moral "Don't fan the flames!" Deaths #Toothy's eye bursts. #Fyre burns to death. #Cuddles is hit by the fire extinguisher. #Hippy is impaled by a flaming bit of wood. #Eli dies in a explosion. Injuries #Toothy breaks his leg and is bitten by a spider (before death). #Cuddles catches on fire. #Hippy's ear, arms, and leg are cut off. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 22 Episodes Category:Episodes with no survivors